


Refall - Overwatch Fanfiction

by Uniquent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquent/pseuds/Uniquent
Summary: - Post Recall -A group called Valtarian has been creating chaos in the world lately and people are afraid that if this is allowed to go on Valtarian would hold in it's very own hands an omnic crisis much like the one before that wrecked apart their lives.Winston recalls his Overwatch heroes (along with some new members) to help defeat Valtarian along with their life long enemy Talon.  To win they will have to work together once again as a team and overcome differences to make sure that there is no REFALL.





	1. The Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to REFALL!  
> If you have any questions or comments go ahead and bombard me with them and if you like the story please give it a thumbs up or a like or whatever you guys call it here.  
> This is still definitely a work in progress.  
> Thanks everyone! :)

ANGELA ZIEGLER

Angela Ziegler was just finishing up her work at the small makeshift first aid camp in Illios (which was designed to help people who have been affected in the recent Vulcarian attck) when her walkie talkie crackled to life. She rolled up the fabric bandages around her arm and placed them in the plastic container sitting on the table nearby. Her delicate fingers slid the walkie talkie out of it's place in her work belt and she answered, brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face and answering.

"Hello, Dr. Ziegler here." She sank down on one of the hospital beds and smoothed out the linen creases with a finger.

"Good evening, Dr. Zieger. You are requested in building 1A. There's a message waiting for you."

"I'll go. Thank you. Over." She dropped the walkie talkie back in her belt and headed out of the cramped tent into the warm sunlight of the outside. She rushed to the white painted building across from one of the other medical tents and entered the building where air conditioning blasted her in the face. She walked up to the front desk where a dark haired beautiful woman was typing frantically into her computer.

"Hello. I'm here to take a message? I'm Dr. Ziegler."

The woman gave her a quick smile and clicked several times on her computer, bringing up a blinking message.

Overwatch Recall.

 

GENJI SHIMADA

Genji Shimada was in his room in Nepal when Zenyatta floated in. Gengi slid back his sword into it's rightful place on it's holder and turned to his mentor, Zenyatta who gives him a tranquil nod and floats over to be by Genji. Genji sits down on the bamboo mat, his head tilted towards his mentor.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asks.

"The group: Overwatch has alerted you to be at their headquarters. Something called a Recall." Zenyatta replied.

"Recall?" Genji echoed and instantly another thought filled his mind.

Angela

He shook all thought of her out and gave a tip of his head to Zenyatta, standing up.

 

LENA OXTON

Lena Oxton was in her apartment curled up with Emily when a beeping alerted her of something. She ignored it and stretched her fingertips up into the air to stretch and grabbed a mug of lukewarm coffee from the coffee table.

"Lena? Something's ringing." Emily mumbled, running a hand through her luscious auburn locks and yawning.

"Whatever. Leave it, Darling." Lena replied giving Emily a quick kiss on her forehead before draining the coffee and moving over to the sink to wash the mug.

"Lena, It might be important..." Emily was fully up on the couch now and strolling towards Lena when she sighed and dried her soapy hands on a towel before heading to her phone which was ringing incessantly.

She picked up the call, winking at a concerned Emily before saying hello.

"Lena!" The gruff voice on the other side sounded out.

"WINSTON!" She shouted into the receiver gleefully. Emily stifled a laugh at Lena's almost childness.

"I just launched Recall."

 

JAMISON FAWKES AND MACO RUTLEDGE

Jamison was chugging down yet another burning shot of vodka before Maco nudged him and the glass clattered to the ground.

"What is it?" Jamison picked up the glass and scowled at his friend.

"Aren't we supposed to be halfway to the next stop by now?" Mako remarked, annoyed but joined Jamison in another happy chugging of the strong alcohol.

"Well we needed a drink didn't we?" Jamison shook his head and pushed aside his glass, standing up unsteadily.

Maco stood up too, throwing a wad of bills on the countertop and staggered out alongside Jamison. Out of the corner of his eye Maco could see his friend pulling out a flask filled with his stupid bubble tea (half sweetened) and drinking it down. He shook his head.

Suddenly the ancient flip phone that Jamison carried gave out a loud ring. Jamison frowned and fished the phone out of his pocket. He answered tentatively.

"Hey."

"Is this Jamison Fawkes codenamed Junkrat?" A gruff voice on the other end spoke.

Jamison was suspicious and was just about to put the phone down when the voice spoke again.

"It's Winston from Overwatch. We would like to recruit you and Maco Rutledge into our team."

Against his better judgement Jamison blurted out "Didn't you guys stop service?"

"We're back on it now and we need better members. Also if you're worried about the security of the phone we've got that all covered. I expect you at the Overwatch Headquarters in Gibraltar if you accept. Do not spread word to anyone and if you do your head is on the line."

"Will we be getting anything in return for our service?" Jamison gave a quick glance over to Mako who was leaning against a rusted blue pick up.

"Well we all know that you're hiding some sort of treasure. We will provide you top secret, high quality safes and if that doesn't match your needs you will be offered money as well."

"Ha." Jamison scoffed and raised an eyebrow, running his hand through his wild hair before nodding to himself.

"Count me in, Mate."


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!   
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter and if you like it please don't forget to give it a quick kudos and comment!  
> Thanks! :)  
> carpediem2003

**ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA**

Zarya slung her heavy duffel bag over her shoulder as she carried the case holding her particle cannon with her other hand, her muscles rippling as she set it down in front of the entryway to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.  The hand that was now free reached into her pocket and she picked up her cellphone dialling the anonymous number that belonged to a gruff voice.

"Zarya here.  I'm in front of the watchpoint." Zarya cast the building a look before raising her eyebrows.

 _Impressive_ She thought.

"Understood." The voice responded and the call cut short. 

The doors to the watchpoint slid open silently and she entered a small jet hangar with a solitary shiny silver plane parked inside the confines of a circle painted on the ground.  She looked around silently before calling out loudly for anyone.  She heard footsteps and she was just about to duck behind the plane when a gorilla ambled in, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Zarya startled for a moment before she reached out her own and shook the gorilla's hand.

"Winston." The gorilla introduced himself.

"Zarya, nice to meet you." 

Winston gave a kind smile and handed over a banana and a jar of peanut butter to a confused Zarya who picked both of them up and weighed them in her hands.

"Thanks." She said in her strong accent.  Winston nodded, adjusted his glasses and led the way to some crew quarters.  He opened the first door up and Zarya entered.  The room was made of metal and had a huge one way window (according to Winston) embedded in one side on the wall.  There was also a bunk bed, a desk and a closet scattered around.  

"I will have a roommate?" Zarya asked, setting her things down.  

"Yes, We don't have enough beds, I'm sorry." Winston said apologetically.

"No problem.  Thank you." Zarya smiles.

Winston makes to leave but stops for a moment.

"The showers are right down the hall and if you need anything you can call for Athena.  Just say Athena out loud and tell her what to do."  Winston gives a final nod and disappears behind the door.

"Athena?" Zarya muttered to herself right before a robotic female voice sounded out.

"Yes?"

Zarya jumped.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, Zarya I am Athena.  A computer program you can say that helps Winston take care of everything." The calm voice responds.

"Oh." Zarya starts unpacking her track suits and athletic wear and hangs them up in the closet, taking her boots out and stacking them on the floor as well.  

"Do you know what we have next?" Zarya asks Athena.

"Dinner.  Until then you can wait in the room and maybe if you would like to you can go to the gym to train.  Or take a shower.  Anything." 

"Has anyone arrived yet?"

"I think Mr. Shimada may be coming next.  Hanzo Shimada." Athena replies.  

Zarya racks her brain for the name but only comes up with newspaper articles about the Shimada clan.  A knock lands on her door and Zarya frowns before opening the door.  Right in front of her is a Japanese man, his glossy black hair tied up in a bun and a robe adorning his lean body.  

"Ms. Zaryanova?" He asks in such an elegant smooth tone she had the sudden urge to get down and bow.

"Yes, though you can call me Zarya.  Are you Hanzo?" Zarya reaches out her hand for him to shake.

Hanzo regards her hand warily before reaching out and giving a quick shake before stepping back and withdrawing.

"Yes." Then he gives a raise of his eyebrows when he sees her particle cannon lounging against the side of her bed.  

"Oh that's my weapon.  It's called a particle cannon!" Zarya booms enthusiastically and bounces over to her bed to pick up the cannon and heft it over to Hanzo, showing him while he regards it with silence.

"A particle cannon?" He questions, his hands rigidly by his sides.

"Yeah!" She hands it over to a reluctant Hanzo.

"Oh be careful though because it is-"

Hanzo crashed down to the ground beside the particle cannon and before Zarya could keep it in she started her rumbly laughter, pink hair flapping up and down after the lack of gel.  

Hanzo glares and Zarya composes herself, giving a playful smile before reaching down to help her comrade.

"You are very loud." Hanzo remarks carefully but not in any negative way, as if he was merely stating a fact.

"And you are very quiet."

Zarya smiles and Hanzo smiles back.

 

**SOMBRA**

Sombra was typing in a score of code in front of her when her ears picked up a clatter of nails against a table. She whipped around and saw Amelie (AKA: Widowmaker) to her right. She hadn't even heard the woman.  Amelie smiles before she reaches out with purple polished fingers and pushes the power button on Sombra's computer.

"Why would you do that?!" Sombra throws her hands up in the air and takes a long drink out of her soda can.

"Because you will have to concentrate on this message first." Amelie perches on the table, swinging a dangerously high heeled foot in the air.

"What." Sombra slurps her soda again loudly to make Amelie annoyed.

Amelie slaps the soda out of her hands and it clatters to the ground, creating a spillage of clear bubbly liquid on the floor.

"It's a message from Reaper." Amelie sing songs and immediately Sombra snaps her head up, instantly in serious mode.  

"Apparently we are to stop Vulcarian."

"Oh.  That.  It'll be easy." Sombra clicks her nails together and gives a confident grin.  "Their security systems should be hackable."

"Don't get too comfortable.  They're deadly.  That's why we are to help Overwatch take them down." Amelie says, disgusted.

"OVERWATCH?!" Sombra sputters and starts laughing, spurred on by Amelie's grim face.

"It's Reaper's orders.  I think he has something for that white haired soldier." Amelie shakes her head and jumps off the table, landing gracefully on her stilettos.  "Get ready for any extra orders.  And prep yourself.  You'll need it."

And with that she swung herself around the doorframe and disappeared leaving only the scent of deadly flowers in her wake.

 

 


	3. Theives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Welcome back to Refall! Thank you all for the kudos and support!  
> And also please don't mind the lame southern jokes I have for Mr. Mccree here. I'm a bit lacking in the humor department, haha.  
> Have fun reading! :)

** JESSE MCCREE **

Jesse Mccree was smoking a cigar out of the open car window when the tires on the vehicle hit a bump and the cigar that was held loosely in his hand flew out of the window.

 

"Ugh." He cursed under his breath.That was his very last one.His revolver slid around on the red leather cushion next to him and he grabbed it before he fell off.He glanced to his side where a pretty asian girl was sleeping.

 

Her glasses lay crooked on her nose and the small cardigan she had draped over her body was very slightly slipping off.The small drone that she called Snowball was powered off and lying next to her feet.She had introduced herself as Mei. 

 

There was no one else in the car other than Mei and Mccree felt bored.It was going to be a long time before the car reached the watchpoint and Mccree had thought to spend that time in happy chatter but Mei was already tired and asleep and he didn't want to bother her.

 

"Do you know how long until we're going to reach the Watchpoint?" Jesse asked the driver who had on dark shades and work an impeccably clean black suit.

 

"A few hours." He responded as they bumped along.

 

Jesse put his hand to his head and gave a large sigh. He kicked his boots against the floor of the car, his spurs jangling merrily. 

He heard the driver give a exasperated sigh at his antics and Jesse stroked at his beard.

"Would you mind driving faster?  You're slower than a horse with it's hooves tied." Jesse leaned forwards and poked his head in the space between the driver and shotgun seats, almost impaling the driver in the eye with his hat.  The driver took his sunglasses out with a disgruntled grumble and slid a handkerchief he kept tied around his mouth down for a second as Mccree raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

The driver's face was marred with a dozen deep scars, stretching from his different facial features down to the hollow in his neck.  One of his eyes were a dull black, the whites around the iris gone while his other one shone a dull blue.  He would've been handsome if he hadn't gone through whatever had happened to him.  But speaking of, he still looked handsome either way.

The driver glanced away from Mccree as if he was embarrassed and jammed the glasses back over his face, moving the handkerchief back to it's original place. 

"I've seen worse.  You've never seen a bunch of Southern rebels before then?" Mccree chuckled and leaned back into his seat.  "Those were the good days." He laughed again, placing his cowboy hat on the seat next to him.

The driver stayed silent but Mccree could see just the faintest of smiles line his face. 

 

** MEI LING ZHOU **

_ "Quickly! Go! Go! Go!" Mei heard a fellow scientist say out loud and she quickly bundled herself in her cherry blossom patterned coat, hurrying against the incoming wind and scraps of metal to her friends.   _

_ "C'mon! Listen to the instructions! Let's go!" Mei shouted over the winds to her fellow scientists as they all sought shelter within Watchpoint: Antarctica.  They all struggled towards their bunk doors, managing to pry them open and slipping inside just in time.   _

_ Mei sank down onto her bunk and started giggling.  The other scientists followed suit and soon they were all a big giggling group of pre school girls again.  Mei adjusted her glasses and they all crowded around the heater, talking about the other cute scientists in the bunks next door and what research that they have found today.  But they did express concern over the raging storm ahead, all a bit homesick.  After all they have been stuck here for a while now, conducting so much research and of course it was useful to the world but it was wearing on them and they all wished they could go home. _

_ But they had each other and Mei supposed that that was enough. _

 

Mei awoke from her nap, trying to not the tears trapped in her eyes flow free as she rubbed her glasses and turned to see her comrade, Mccree who was talking with the driver.

"Are we almost there yet, Jesse?" She asked, sitting up straighter and putting on her cardigan. 

"Not close" Mccree responded, a hint of weariness in his tone.  

Mei nodded and smiled.

There was a quiet span of time before

BAM!

Mei jumped out of her seat and glanced over to the driver who was quickly swerving into a space nearby.

"What's going on?" Mei turned on Snowball.

"GET DOWN!" The driver yelled and Mei obeyed, crouching down on the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mccree had a sudden surge of fear before he reached for his gun.

"We've got thieves." The driver said urgently, opening a small hatch before the shotgun seat and pulling out several guns.  He took a hefty one for himself and threw the longer range one behind him which Mei caught.  

Mccree without any further explanation rolled down the window and aimed his gun out.

"I'm calling Overwatch, we'll need backup.  But for now fend for yourselves." The driver was already dialling a number on his phone all the while firing a few shots out of the window at a few shadows running around.

But that was before the glass broke.

And bullets rained into the car.

 

 


End file.
